


Circumvention

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean spend some time together on a Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumvention

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp takes place not long after Charlie, Castiel and Sam see A Midsummer Night's Dream at the university theater.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

Dean laughed as Sam threw a warm, slightly damp t-shirt at him from the clean-clothes hamper beside the sofa. He caught the garment one-handed and let it fall into his lap.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam and Dean were at Bobby's, a generic soda held in Sam's hand and a beer in Dean's. Bobby was in the kitchen heating up the previous night's leftovers, and the boys were waiting for him in the living room. They were alternating taking sips of their respective drinks and folding a t-shirt here and a pair of boxers or jeans there. Dean usually helped with the household chores whenever he visited Sam at Bobby's whether they asked him to or not.

Sam looked at the television a few feet in front of them, currently on mute as images of Bobby's favorite sitcom rolled across the dusty screen of the outdated set. Beside him, Dean had taken out his phone and was staring down at its cracked screen, currently lit-up and displaying a text message. Dean's bottom lip was scraped between his teeth and his eyes were thoughtful and almost soft as he contemplated whatever it was he was reading. Sam had seen that look before.

“Who you talkin' to?” Sam asked as he took a pair of pajama pants out of the hamper and began to fold them across his lap.

“Hmm?” Dean asked distractedly, looking up at his brother, a fading, yellowed bruise on the underside of his jaw moving as his lips remained parted after his words. In the hand not holding his phone Dean had one of Sam's t-shirts crumpled loosely between his motionless fingers, momentarily forgotten.

“It's Lisa, isn't it?” Sam said, grinning at his brother, “She's really nice. She added me on Facebook the other day and asked how Bobby and I were. She invited you to a barbecue next weekend, too. Asked me to tell you.”

Dean groaned and dragged a paint-stained hand over his face, “She's...she's great, Sammy. She's always asking how I am.”

“So, you  _are_ talking to Lisa right now?” Sam asked expectantly.

Dean hesitated before answering, setting his phone down on the arm of the chair beside him.

“Yeah, Sammy.”

Sam nodded and smiled, playfully catching Dean lightly on the shoulder with his fist, “She likes you, y'know. I think she wants you to take her out.”

Dean only nodded in response.

Soon after, they both heard the microwave beep a few times in the kitchen and the sound of Bobby scooping the heated pasta out and onto plates. When Bobby entered the living room with two plates for them they thanked him, and dug into their food before waiting for their surrogate-uncle to come back in with a plate of his own.

*

Almost an hour later Bobby retreated from his place between the boys and into the salvage yard to work for a while, and Dean fell asleep in the armchair he was occupying. Sam was accustomed to his older brother constantly falling asleep whenever he was still for too long, and he didn't see any reason to wake him considering it was a Saturday. Dean didn't have to work that evening, and Sam got up from the sofa to look for the flannel throw blanket to cover him with.

Sam looked at his brother as he walked towards him with the faded green blanket bundled up in his arms. Dean's chest rose and fell slowly, and his eyes moved beneath their pale lids as he surveyed whatever dream-world he was privy to. When Dean stirred in his sleep and knocked his phone from the armchair, Sam didn't think much of it, bending down to pick it up and put it on the table beside Dean's chair. The screen had lit up with a new text message as it hit the carpeted floor.

Sam glanced at it without much intent. But he stopped when he saw who his brother had been texting, reading the black pixelated text blinking across the screen.

_From: Castiel (Cas)_

_Charlie and I say hello. See you Monday, Dean =)_

 


End file.
